1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to systems for deploying covers, sunshades, screens, partitions, blinds, safety cargo beams/nets and the like (collectively referred to herein as “covers”), and more particularly, to a deployment system utilizing active material actuation and a reconfigurable mechanical assembly.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A variety of covers have long been developed to serve as barriers to heat energy and/or to direct exposure to variously the IR, UV, and visible portions of the solar spectrum. Methods of deploying these covers have likewise been developed to facilitate deployment and increase effectiveness. However, various concerns relating to conventional covers remain in the art. In automotive settings, for example, inside cover designs are typically deployed manually, thereby requiring the presence of an occupant. Where an occupant is not present, the cover cannot be deployed. As a result, excessive temperature rise (and direct exposure of interior surfaces to solar radiation) in parked vehicles due to solar energy passing through glazing often occur rapidly, resulting at least in an unpleasant situation upon vehicle entry and more rapid degradation of UV sensitive interior materials.
More recently, vehicle covers having automatic deployment mechanisms have also been developed to reduce operation time and operator contributed energy. The electro-mechanical motors involved therewith, however, present there own concerns related to increased weight, volume, cost, noise, and likelihood of failure. Moreover, these types of mechanisms further present concerns related to up-keep, repair and replacement, as well as the establishment of an additional battery load.
Similarly, outside sunshades that typically overlay an entire glazing region, such as the front or rear windshield of a vehicle, have long been utilized to block the infiltration of radiant heat energy from the sun. Concerns remain here as well, as the manual deployment and stowing of these larger shades take even more time, are inconvenient, and when not in use require significant storage space.